


Fifty Shades of Drapple

by NotMattFromRT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Other, apple sex, my friend wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drapple drabble my friend wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Drapple

Draco walked home on a typical rainy Friday, dreading the dull weekend he would have to spend with his wife. All the passion in their relationship was gone, and he was sure there anniversary would be once again be forgotten. As he turned the corner to his street, he found himself longing for the days when she was the apple he fell in love with. Back then they were so happy. They would go on long walks in the park where Draco would carry her in his palm, occasionally tossing and catching her, oh the fun they had! They often kissed on these walks (Apples aren't very good kissers) but never more than that. The first time an apple has sex can be very painful because you must break all the way through. Draco thought that turning her into a human would only increase the happiness they shared. Was he wrong. The first thing that Draco noticed was that he never spoke to his wife before (Apples can't talk). Also, he never saw his wife in human form and overall, he was underwhelmed. His wife reacted the same way. But he was wandering in thought. He was about to walk up the stairs to his apartment and was hoping his wife was not in one of her moods. He started to unlock the door, stumbling with the key, but before he could get it in, the door opened. Like magic. He couldn't see his wife anywhere, but he could see a trails of rose petals. He followed them to their bedroom and was shocked at what he saw. Laying on the bed was the plumpest, greenest, juiciest looking apple he had ever seen. It was the apple he married .   
Draco stared in awe at the fruit he fell in love with, feeling his cock rise in anticipation. He didn't know what to say, how to react, his wife did this for him. On their anniversary. She remembered. Since she was now an apple, Draco knew he must make the first move but he was paralyzed with shock. All of him except his rapidly growing member. He took the whole scene in, the blissful orchard scented candles, the petals sprinkled around the room, the apple flavored lubrDraco stared in awe at the fruit he fell in love with, feeling his cock rise in anticipation. He didn't know what to say, how to react, his wife did this for him. On their anniversary. She remembered. Since she was now an apple, Draco knew he must make the first move but he was paralyzed with shock. All of him except his rapidly growing member. He took the whole scene in, the blissful orchard scented candles, the petals sprinkled around the room, the apple flavored lubricant laying in front of him. He tore his clothiers off lust filling him with urgency. He fumbled for the lube hastily applying it on his dongle, sneaking glances at his waiting woman. He crawled towards her on the bed, he felt like his heart was in his dick. He took the apple in his hands and thrusted against its hard skin. It hurt at first but he loved the way it started to dent against his thick hard cock. When the tough skin relented and the cool sweet juice started to leak it was a relief to his hot ding dang, but he soon started to thirst for her seed-juice. He lifted her to his mouth and sucked hard, her love pouring into his waiting mouth. He pushed his tongue in and out until he felt his crotch sausage throbbing. He needed to cum. In a fucking apple. He brought her done to his disco stick and finished the job. He pounded the final thrust into her sweet apple core, he felt his mushroom tip swell with love, turning red like a bright strawberry, ready to burst. He gave her the simplest of caresses on her apple curves. He cannot take it anymore. He squirts his hot, juicy load straight into her tight hole, causing the apple to explode from pressure and love. Juice everywhere. He fell asleep on his bed soaked with semen, apple juice, and sweat. He was in for a hell of a weekend. (If he could glue his wife back together)

**Author's Note:**

> you read that? wow


End file.
